Accuracy
by TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: (Pairing: LucioMaker kinda...) Widowmaker can't seem to concentrate during training.


Notes: I like to imagine that since the game is not canon that it's actually a training program for the members of Overwatch. (Akin to the Xmen's Danger Room. Or something like the Holodeck in the Star Trek series.)

 **Accuracy**

It was after two in the morning when Amelie decided that sleep wouldn't come. She was feeling antsy, which was very unusual for her and she wasn't sure why. Well, nothing takes the edge off like a little relaxing training.

She could easily participate in a few 3V3 matches with AI controlled opponents and teammates. Random selection would be fine. There was no need to put much thought into who would be on her team and who would be on the opposing team.

Team 1: Widowmaker, Soldier: 76, Roadhog.

Team 2: Reinhardt, Lucio, McCree.

Arena: Necropolis.

Perhaps she should have made the team selections herself. The enemy team defenses would be difficult to break through with that Reinhardt shield. Her team, however was completely exposed.

No matter. The processing power of the Artificial Intelligence was nothing compared to human reflexes and decision making anyway.

The Soldier and Roadhog took off in one direction while she went out of the opposite door. She would take the high ground, of course, so she could survey the area. As she grappled up to the ledge, she spotted the enemy McCree, who'd decided to venture out alone. Normally the AI teams would stay together. Someone must have tampered with the programming recently.

Amelie dismissed the thought and shouldered her weapon, only taking a split second to aim down the sights and take out the lonesome McCree. One shot, one kill.

Something else strange caught her attention. The enemy Lucio had booped her ally Roadhog off the far ledge, but not before the Roadhog hooked their team's Reinhardt, eliminating them both. It was a good move for Artificial Intelligence. That left her and Soldier on their team and a lone enemy Lucio. Too easy.

Yet, Soldier, for some reason, kept lurking near the ledge, allowing time for Lucio to boop him off as well. Amelie frowned. She should have just picked off the Lucio as soon as she saw that he was still alive.

She once again shouldered her weapon, expecting an easy kill, but the little Brazilian was fast. Lucio was hopping from wall to wall, moving unpredictably. Normally this wouldn't throw her off, but no matter how many shots she took, she couldn't seem to land one.

Amelie groaned in frustration as she reloaded her weapon, making sure to move as unpredictably as she could as not to be hit by one of his stray sonic amplifier blasts. She grappled to the next ledge, hoping to have a better angle. Unfortunately, Lucio was still too fast for her.

This was highly unusual. She was one of the best snipers in the world, yet she was having trouble taking out this little wall riding musician.

Upon sighting up again, she caught a glimpse of that ever present smile on his face and she had to blink her eyes a few times to help her focus. After yet another missed shot, she took a breath and watched him skate along one of the far walls. She could see the lean muscles in his arm flex as he gripped his sonic amplifier.

What beautiful milk chocolate colored skin that man has, she found herself thinking.

She frowned. That was not something she was supposed to be thinking at a time like this. So, instead, she accessed her score screen and sighed at that horrific number below the word 'accuracy'. Eleven percent? She hadn't even hit Lucio with a glancing shot? The only person she'd hit was that one McCree in the beginning of the match?

Amelie "Widowmaker" Lacroix? Eleven percent accuracy? Nine shots, one kill. She knew that this information would remain in the headquarters database, so she'd have to ask Sombra to help her get rid of it. She couldn't risk anyone finding out about this.

As a matter of fact, she couldn't even bring herself to try to dispose of the little Brazilian. She grappled her way to the training room exit and quickly ended the program. Perhaps she should try reading instead.

* * *

If Sombra or Gabriel wasn't around, Amelie usually had her breakfast alone in the corner of the mess hall. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case today. And the person who had decided to join her was none other than the real Lucio.

She couldn't help thinking how detailed the AI renderings of the members of Overwatch were in those training room programs.

"Hey, Amelie. I was just thinking about that talk we had yesterday," Lucio began.

Oh, that's right. She and Lucio rarely interacted with each other, but yesterday was different. He'd found her sitting alone, much like today, and asked her why she never sat with anyone.

Her only answer had been, "Because no one ever sits with me." And she had let him sit with her and chat as much as he wanted. She couldn't help marveling at his huge grin as he spoke to her. Then she had begun to notice other pleasing attributes that he possessed.

For such a small guy, he was muscular. His chest and shoulders were well-defined. He was athletic and energetic. And she could watch those beautiful lips move all day, much like she was doing right now.

No wonder she'd been so distracted during training.


End file.
